


The Perks of Being Human

by pleaseletmetouchyourbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Human Castiel, destiel snuggles because i needed it ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt/pseuds/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly human Castiel reflects on what makes being mortal something to like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Being Human

Castiel found that his transition into his new, human life was easier than he had anticipated. Dean and Sam were with him every step of the way and they taught him how to get by without his powers. Sam would sit for hours with Castiel in the kitchen, showing him the simplest of things until Cas was comfortable with it. He must have learned how to tie his shoes near twenty times, but Sam never got fed-up or angry. Sam would just chuckle, untie the knots, and show him again. Sam was even the one to show Castiel the proper way to hug someone and he soon found himself liking hugs very much. The boys got pulled into several on a daily basis and the teenagers that bagged their groceries at the supermarket got hugged often, too. Castiel was known as the “Huggy Trenchcoat Man” at the local shop and he found that that was funny.  
  
Dean was the one who taught him how to cook. His first few dishes were embarrassingly undercooked or overcooked but both of the boys ate everything Cas made them anyways. Sam got food poisoning once from one of Castiel’s concoctions and Dean kept Castiel in the kitchen for the rest of the weekend until he could tell the perfect roast on meat. Dean also taught him how to drive. Castiel was allowed behind the wheel of the Impala with shaking hands and after a few weeks, they were all comfortable enough with his skill to allow Cas to drive to one of their cases while Sam slept in the backseat.  
  
Castiel decided, though, that his favourite part of being human was sleeping. He was given pajamas by Sam for Christmas and was given the room next to Dean’s to make his own. There wasn’t much in his room, save for a few weapons, because most of his personality had been derived from Sam and Dean. Dean had pictures of the three of them, and their other friends, up all over his room in tacky picture frames and Cas found that he didn’t need decoration, because Dean had his favourite things immobilized on the walls. Sam slept in a room that should have been classified as a library, with a massive bed surrounded by bookshelves. Dean had been pleased that they could find, and afford, a bed that allowed Sam to sleep without his feet hanging off of the bed. Why would Castiel need books, if Sam’s room was full of them? He had seamlessly integrated himself into their lives and didn’t really think he needed embellishment in his room because of it.  
  
Eventually, though, he found that he had an appreciation for shows that Dean insisted were for sixteen year old girls. Shows that involved teenaged werewolves and incorrect vampires and a lot of crying and relationship drama. Cas liked those shows, probably because they allowed him to see a world where the supernatural was fun and relatively non-life threatening. As a human, everything was scarier and stronger, able to hurt him much more easily and it wasn’t something he found particularly pleasant. The boys taught him how to fight, though, and soon he was just as courageous as they were, even in his new fragile body.  
  
He still preferred sleep to many other things. Sleep was especially fun when Cas woke up in the middle of the night and wormed his way into Dean’s bed. Dean didn’t mind, just chuckled and lifted an arm for Cas to crawl under. Castiel knew that the name for it was cuddling, or snuggling, but Dean didn’t like the terms so he didn’t use them often or in front of Sam, who pretended to be oblivious to their nighttime lie-ins. Castiel knew better than to think anything got past Sam though, and assumed the youngest Winchester was aware.  
  
Castiel didn’t care that Sam knew, though, because nothing was better than pillowing his cheek against Dean’s chest and wrapping his arms around his stomach. Or pressing his face against Dean’s neck and inhaling the familiar, comforting scent of him. Castiel understood love very well, now that he was human and his angelic status didn’t get in the way. He knew that he loved Sam like a brother, that he would destroy any threat to him- but he also knew that the love he had for Dean was different. It was stronger, in a way, more potent and made Castiel oddly jealous of women looking at Dean for too long. The love Castiel bore for Dean was romantic and hard to shake. Dean was pushing hard to make people believe that he was heterosexual, but Castiel knew from the way they laid together at night that he didn’t completely believe it.  
  
Castiel could wait. He could watch Dean watch him as he moved across the room or stretched enough that his shirt rode up to reveal his slim hips. Castiel revelled secretly in being able to make Dean take big, silent breaths and then excuse himself. Castiel knew that Dean loved him too, he just had to wait a little while for Dean to realize that human labels didn’t matter.  
  
For the time being, though, Castiel would sit on the couch and watch bad TV with Sam- sometimes the larger man would begrudgingly allow Castiel to braid his hair simply because he wanted to learn how. And, he would stand behind Dean in the kitchen and learn to cook hamburgers and thai food and chicken dishes and stews. He would drive carefully to their cases and take cues on how to lie convincingly from the boys and they would save people.  
  
All in all, Castiel didn’t hate living as a human, because he had two of the most wonderful human beings in the world to show him how.


End file.
